During the fabrication process semiconductor components are tested to evaluate electrical characteristics of the components, and particularly the integrated circuits contained on the components. For example, semiconductor dice and semiconductor packages on a wafer are probe tested on the wafer, and can also be burn-in tested and parametric tested following singulation from the wafer. For performing the tests, an interconnect having interconnect contacts is used to make temporary electrical connections with component contacts on the components. Test signals are then transmitted through the interconnect contacts and the component contacts, to the integrated circuits.
The interconnect contacts preferably have a flexibility or compliancy, which compensates for variations in the size, location and planarity of the component contacts. Probe needles and “POGO PINS” are two types of compliant interconnect contacts designed to make reliable electrical connections, even with variations in the component contacts.
As component contacts become denser and more closely spaced, it becomes even more difficult to make the temporary electrical connections with the component contacts. It also becomes more difficult to fabricate the interconnect contacts with the required size and spacing. Further, interconnect contacts tend to wear with continued usage, which also makes the temporary electrical connections more difficult to make.
The present invention is directed to an interconnect having compliant interconnect contacts able to make reliable electrical connections with small closely spaced component contacts. In addition, the present invention is directed to a fabrication method for the interconnect, and to test systems incorporating the interconnect.